


You're The Analyst

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, No Spoilers, Romance, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm watching you watch over me</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Analyst

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by the snow and the fact we cannot see out of our windows, except for the one on the steps. We live in a converted attic flat at the moment and have got those skyline/skylight windows.
> 
> Title and summary are lines from the Silverchair song The Greatest View.

Jackie’s arm was tucked under Robbie’s her fingers splayed across his torso. She dropped feather light kisses along his shoulder blade as she smiled contentedly at their current state.

“I can hear you thinking, babe,” Robbie softly chuckled. “Talk to me.”

“We hardly ever make it to bed do we?” she said, voicing her thought as they lay on the floor, readjusting the blanket that covered them.

Robbie couldn’t help but smile at that, it was true, they didn’t but he’d rather wake up near the window with her nestled tight behind him watching her watch over him. “I also have the two greatest views in all of Glasgow when we’re like this.”

“Come on then,” he said, helping them both to their feet, using the blanket to protect both their modesty. “Let’s try and reach the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I would love to continue as a longer fluffy piece but so far R/J are not having it.


End file.
